breakaway
by Katy Marye
Summary: Tifa's anger has been unleashed on Cloud. What happened and what WILL happen? Read to find out! CloTi.


Breakaway – A CloTi fanfiction

**Breakaway – A CloTi fanfiction. **

**Inspired by – **

**Kelly Clarkson – Breakaway**

**Hope you like!**

**Please listen to this song while reading! (and if it ends before you finish, listen to Behind these Hazel Eyes please!!)**

.x.

Tifa POV

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I got to take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

I turned off the radio. Today just wasn't my day, and listening to this song…described me perfectly today. I wasn't the strong woman everyone knew me to be. I'm collapsing from the inside. Today…my heart was shattered, like a piece of glass, into many irreplaceable places…and the only one who could mend it. I said such _horrible_ things to him. I closed my eyes, and a tear slid down my cheek.

_Flashback:_

_It had been raining today. I hate when it rains. I feel like the rain…disables me, like I'm not able to do anything…which made my mood worse. It wasn't as if I woke up angry at the world, just…sometimes I think too much…and something got the better of me. So. I sit by the window, just watching the rain fall._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see it was Cloud. _

"_You okay? Something bothering you?"_

"_I'm fine." My voice was harsh and cold. I didn't want to deal with anything. I turned in my spot and I saw Cloud blink a few times._

"_Teef? No…you're not. What's on your mind?"_

"_It doesn't matter." I glared at him. I knew he didn't deserve this, and deep down, I felt bad, but I was too angry to think straight._

"_Teef, yes it _does_. C'mon, talk to me." _

"_No Cloud! Why should I now? When, even if I did, it wouldn't matter?! All the times I _want_ to talk to you, you're NOT HERE!!" _

"…"

"_Just go away, leave like you usually do." Tears where streaming my face. I ran upstairs to my room, like a child who just fought with her parents. Minutes later, I heard a door slam, a bike start, and the sound of it speeding off. Thank god the kids were at Barrett's tonight. _

_Just leave me alone here…as usual._

_End of Flashback. _

I pulled my knees tight to my chest. I wonder where he was now…

.x.

Cloud POV

I wonder if she's okay now…judging on what she said… She knows some of the times I can't help being away but…I'm not going to be leaving for a while…

_Flashback:_

"_No Cloud! Why should I now? When, even if I did, it wouldn't matter?! All the times I _want_ to talk to you, you're NOT HERE!!" _

"…" _What could I say? All she said was true…and it crushed me when she said it. It felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest_

"_Just go away, leave like you usually do." Tears where streaming her face. I watched as she hurried up to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. I didn't know what to do…so I thought I'd just do as she asked. So, I rushed out the door and rode around the block, but walked the bike home…so she wouldn't know I was home._

_Why was she so angry…? I don't know…but…I'm going to fix it…_

_End of Flashback._

I quietly walked up the stairs to Tifa's room. I raised my hand up. gently knocked on her door, opened the door and walked in. She looked up at me and sniffled a few times.

"Hey." I said, and sat on her bed beside her.

"Hey…" She sniffled again. "Cloud?"

"Yes?" I wasn't sure what was coming…but I hoped she didn't ask me to leave again.

"Do you hate me?" I could feel a sharp pain in my chest, as I thought she did. Her eyes formed tears again. "You do…don't you? After what I said…"

"No Teef. I don't."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and back. I could tell this wasn't what she was expecting, as she struggled to get out of my grasp. I held on tighter, and after a while…she relaxed…but started shaking.

"Shhh Shhh Shhh…Teef I'm here…I won't leave you…I love you Tifa…"

I wasn't expecting anything from her, but…tonight was a night for every unexpected things.

"…I love you too."


End file.
